


I Don't Have a Name For It

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lorenz is supportive, Minor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Marianne von Edmund, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Puppy Love, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Cyril has determined he's been cursed by Lysithea. His chest gets tight and his stomach feels fluttery around her. So, naturally, he goes to Lorenz for help breaking this strange curse.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	I Don't Have a Name For It

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be trusted with Steam Powered Giraffe. This fic is based off the song by the same name.

Cyril knew very little about the universe, and that wasn’t something that upset him. He could rely on two truths regardless of the situation.

He would do his work to the best of his ability.  
Lady Rhea was the only one he wanted to serve.

But recently, a third truth was beginning to move in. And frankly, he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

Lysithea was pretty. _Really_ pretty. Unfairly pretty. And her laugh sounded like music. And her smile made the sun look dim. And her hands were very soft and he wanted to hold them. 

Alright, so it was a lot of truths leading to one - Lysithea was incredible. How anyone could disagree was beyond him. Had they never met her? She was the most amazing girl in the whole world.

There was just a small problem with her. Whenever she walked by, Cyril stopped whatever he was doing to look at her. And she walked by a lot, always slowing down to give him a smile and a wave. His chest always felt funny whenever she smiled at him.

It was interfering with his work. He wanted to work, but whenever she walked by, he started feeling sick, and his chest tightened.  
He could take it no more! It was certainly a curse!

He couldn’t think up a reason as to why Lysithea would want to curse him, and she seemed too nice to do something like that, but there was no other explanation.  
He had to find someone who knew about curses. They could help him break it.

His best bet was Lorenz.

Lorenz went to the sorcerer’s academy in Fhirdiad and he spent every day with Lysithea. It was a perfect situation. He could figure out why she wanted to curse Cyril in the first place, and help him break it.

Cyril stood outside of Lorenz’s room, hand poised to knock.

Lorenz was always a whirlwind of fancy words and even fancier phrasing, Cyril could never quite keep up. But, needs-must.

Still, he didn’t get the chance to knock.

“Cyril?”

Lorenz stood not far from him, down the hall, with a small box tucked under his arm. He seemed truly perplexed at Cyril’s presence outside his bedroom door, head tilted to the side.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, drawing closer.

“Um. It’s kind of a weird story. I think I’ve been cursed.” Cyril rushed out his answer, trying not to dwell on how crazy he must have sounded.  
Concern flickered on Lorenz’s face. He adjusted his grip on his box, brows furrowing.

“That is a very serious matter, indeed. Do you have a guess as to who cast it?”   
Cyril could see the wheels spinning in his head, already coming up with ideas.  
Lorenz liked to claim he and Claude weren’t alike at all, but Cyril could tell that wasn’t entirely true.

“I know who woulda done it, if there’s a curse on me. Lysithea.”

Cyril had never seen Lorenz’s mind stutter as it did, then. He nearly dropped the box in his hands, eyes blowing wide.

“Why ever would you think Lysithea would curse you? What reason could she possibly have?”  
Cyril shrugged, nonchalant. “I dunno. That’s why I came to see you. Figured you might know. You’re in class with her all the time, you’d know better than me.”

Lorenz glanced at the floor for a minute, his entire face schooled into a look of contemplation, before he righted his shoulders and looked back at Cyril.  
“Very well. Come inside and describe your symptoms, and I will see what I can do. I’ll make us a pot of tea.”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary. Honest.”

Lorenz would have none of Cyril’s insistence. Soon enough, a small table had been set up with a pot of rose petal tea - it wasn’t much to Cyril’s taste, but he wouldn’t refuse - and Lorenz staring at him from across it.

Lorenz’s room always smelled of various tea smells. Everything had a neat place, and it made Cyril wonder if he cleaned the room, himself, as he’d never seen any servants venture into the formal room.  
He was distinctly out of place.

“So. Tell me your symptoms. It is possible this could be a simple ailment, in which case, you should seek out Professor Manuela. But if I can aid in some way, it is my sworn duty to do so.”  
Lorenz put on a smile he likely thought was inviting, yet it gave the opposite impression. Still, he was trying, and it was enough to help Cyril relax.

“Well, whenever I look at her, my chest gets tight. I get a little sick in my stomach, but not like I ate something bad. More like when you’re really nervous about something? It isn’t bad but I don’t really like it.” As Cyril described, Lorenz had dawning realization plainly written on his face.

“Do, go on.” Lorenz took a sip of his tea, listening intently. Yet Cyril could see a smile hidden behind his teacup.

“Um, and…” Cyril thought back. “I always wanna spend time with her. And I wanna make her smile. When she smiles, everything else in the world doesn’t matter anymore.”

Lorenz set down his teacup, finally showing an amused grin. There was no malice in it, merely exasperated fondness.

“I know precisely what you are afflicted with, and precisely how to ease it. It cannot be cured by anything but time, but it can be soothed.”  
Lorenz traced the edge of his saucer.

“What is it?” Cyril leaned forward, eager.

“I take it you have never read poetry, or old war letters from past heroes?”

The sudden change sent Cyril leaning back in his chair. At least it was a comfortable chair.   
“Uh, no. Why?”

“What you’re experiencing is a phenomena called fondness. You are fond of Lysithea in a way you aren’t fond of anyone else. These days, it is commonly known as puppy love.”

Of all the answers Cyril had been expecting, that certainly wasn’t among them.   
_Puppy love?_

“Okay, well, how do I get rid of it?” Cyril asked, knowing impatience was seeping into his tone. This was ridiculous, but maybe some of Lorenz’s suggestions could help anyways.

“Only time will clear away young love, and either replace it with acceptance, or a deeper, more mature affection. But the symptoms can be eased. Perhaps, ask Lysithea for tea. Or a walk through the gardens? Whatever activity you see fit. Time spent with the one your heart desires is a balm for the heart, particularly if they return your affections.”

Cyril considered for a moment, staring into the depths of his pink tea as if it held the answers. It looked like the color of Lysithea’s eyes…

Love. People in love went out on dates. They held hands and kissed. They rarely spent time apart.  
Cyril’s heart beat heavily against his chest. He could feel his face heat up.

Dates with Lysithea. Holding hands with Lysithea. _Kissing Lysithea._

“Maybe you’re right…” He mumbled.  
“Of course I am! I, too, have experienced this form of love. And my advice to you? Enjoy it. And go speak with her, or else it will only hurt more that you cannot stand by her side.”

Cyril stood up, determined.  
“Thanks, Lorenz. I’m gonna go talk to her!”

Without further ado, Cyril sped out of the room, not even bothering to close the door in his wake.

Lorenz smiled after him, mind and heart full of blue hair, brown eyes, and soft smiles.  
Oh, to be in love.

*~*~*~*~*~

Lysithea sat under the shade of a tree in the courtyard, eyes trained on a book in her hands. Cyril couldn’t read the title, but he assumed it was interesting.

Apprehension had filled his mind in his rush to find her.  
She wouldn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t ask Lady Rhea for time off, even if Lysithea did agree to a date. _How do people even act on dates?_

Thoughts swirled in Cyril’s head like a growing stormcloud. He felt sick to his stomach in an entirely different way than what Lysithea’s laugh did to him.

Lysithea glanced up from her book, directly into his eyes. She slammed it shut, startled. Was it a trick of the light? Or did her cheeks look pinker than her eyes?

“C-Cyril! Hi!”  
And there was her voice.

The anxiety in Cyril’s mind eased. He allowed his shoulders to drop, unable to restrain a smile.  
“Hey, Lysithea. I came by to ask you something. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course!” She shuffled to the side, allowing him space to sit beside her if he chose.  
He walked under the shade of the tree and sat beside her, close enough to feel warmth emanating from her; to smell her every time he breathed in.  
She smelled like lilies.

“What is it, Cyril?”   
Every time she said his name, his heart gave a pathetic stutter.

“Um, uh…”  
And there it was. All at once, his nerves rushed back in quicker than a wyvern.   
“I was wondering if you maybe...wanted to go for a walk sometime? Just us. And um. Grab something from the dining hall?”

Time ceased to flow. He was looking into Lysithea’s surprised face, and would be for some time.  
He wasn’t quite sure how he would feel if she said no. He definitely didn’t want to find out.

But her face split into a blinding smile. “I would love to. What do you say this Saturday? I’m mostly free! I could meet you after lunch, if that’s okay.”

Ir was more than okay. It was perfect. Cyril barely kept himself from laughing in pure relief.  
“That sounds good. I’m excited for it.” He wasn’t sure if his voice shaking was in his head, or if he was making a complete fool of himself.  
“As am I!”

A moment passed of silence. Cyril considered what it would be like to kiss her.  
He stood bolt upright.  
“I have to go now! Lots of chores to do, y’know? Bye! See you Saturday!”

He didn’t stick around long enough to hear her reply, instead already walking away as swiftly as he could.  
He couldn’t stop the wide, idiotic grin from appearing on his face as he did.

He had a date. He was going to be alone! With Lysithea!  
He could think about the details later. For the moment, he was more than content to allow his head to rest in the clouds, imagining what making Lysithea laugh would be like.

He would need to thank Lorenz.  
After the date.

With a skip in his step and a tune in his head, Cyril went back to work, feeling altogether lighter. 

No longer a curse, it seemed.


End file.
